Biggest Weakness
by Black Hat
Summary: Di hari minggu pagi, Uchiha Ino, wanita dengan dua anak ini begitu tertegun mengetahui satu fakta penting tentang putra sulungnya, Uchiha Aoi./"Dan menjadi nakal mengartikan bahwa ia telah melanggar janjinya padamu. Itu adalah hal tabu, istriku. Lelaki dipegang melalui perkataannya."/Oneshoot/SasuIno/OC/#FamilyFI2019/Warning Inside/RnR please?


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Biggest Weakness © Black Hat**

**Warning: OOC, oneshoot, typo(s), AU, ide pasaran, bertele-tele, abal dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan lainnya di dalam fic ini.**

**A/N: Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukanlah kesengajaan. Plot fic ini murni punya saya dan jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mohon dikonfirmasi ke saya yah. Hope You like, Minna ^^**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana dapur di minggu pagi ini tetap berisik seperti biasanya. Bunyi petikan kompor, pisau yang beradu pada talenan, gelas kaca yang saling berbenturan hingga nyanyian merdu dari sang pembuat 'onar' memenuhi seluruh dapur berukuran sedang itu.

Seorang wanita—dengan rambut tergelung rapi dan celemek lavender di badannya—begitu luwes menata piring dan gelas di atas meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Wanita yang tengah berbadan dua tersebut tetap gesit untuk menyiapkan sarapan meskipun perutnya yang membesar sudah cukup membuatnya sedikit kerepotan.

Setelah ia rasa cukup, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga dan melihat sesosok anak perempuan dengan rambut terkepang kusut sedang asyik menonton serial kartun favoritnya.

"Kana-_chan_? Tolong panggil _tou-chan_ dan nii-_chan_ untuk sarapan, yah."

Bocah enam tahun itu menoleh ke belakang dan menggangguk semangat. "_Hai_." Kemudian berlari kecil untuk memenuhi permintaan sang _kaa-chan_.

Uchiha Ino tersenyum geli melihat betapa semangat anak bungsunya itu bahkan ketika hanya memanggil ayah dan kakaknya. Sambil menunggu ketiga orang yang paling dicintainya, ia melepas celemeknya dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

"_Ohayou_, _kaa-chan_."

"_Ohayou_, Aoi-_kun_." Sosok bocah tinggi dengan rambut raven dan iris hitam legam—duplikat sang ayah—berlari kecil ke arahnya kemudian mendapat sebuah kecupan dan pelukan hangat dari anak sulungnya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, sayang?"

"Nyenyak, _kaa-chan_."

"Syukurlah. Ya sudah, ayo kita sarapan."

Aoi menuruti kata sang ibu, ia langsung mengambil tempat dan duduk manis melihat sang ibu yang sekarang sibuk mengisi ke empat gelas dengan air mineral.

Tak lama berselang, dua sosok berbeda warna rambut muncul dari arah ruang keluarga. Sang _blonde_ langsung memeluk ibunya dan kemudian mengambil tempat di samping Aoi, dan sosok dewasa mengecup dahi Ino pelan.

"_Ohayou_, Ino."

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Saat mereka berempat telah duduk di kursi masing-masing, merekapun memutuskan untuk segera memakan masakan yang Ino telah buat. Tak banyak, Ino hanya membuat tempura udang dan sup udon namun mereka—terutama Aoi dan Kana nampak sangat menikmati.

"Besok _kaa-chan_ akan datang ke pertemuan orangtua, kan?" tanya Aoi sembari mengambil sepotong tempura.

"Tentu saja _kaa-chan_ akan datang," jawab Ino pelan. "Tapi yang _kaa-chan_ bingungkan adalah _kaa-chan_ tidak tahu harus ke kelas siapa dulu. Aoi-_kun_ atau Kana-_chan_."

"_Kaa-chan_ harus ke kelas Kana dulu!" bocah dengan rambut blonde sebahu itu bersuara.

"Mana bisa. Harus ke kelasku dulu!" sekarang Aoi mulai terlihat kesal.

"Ke kelas Kana!"

"Kau harus mengalah pada _onii-chan_-mu!"

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya Kana!"

"Aku!"

"Kana!"

"Aku!"

"Berhenti!"

Aksi saling bantah antara Aoi dan Kana sontak terhenti begitu suara sang ibu meninggi. Sang ibu menatap mereka tajam, tatapan yang sama jika mereka berdua ketahuan memakan cemilan sesaat setelah mau tidur. Tajam dan menakutkan, karena setelah ini ibu mereka bisa berbicara dengan kecepatan lebih cepat dibanding kereta shinkansen.

"Jika kalian berdua tetap bertengkar, _kaa-chan_ tidak akan pergi besok."

Aoi dan Kana tersentak kaget. "Jangan begitu, _Kaa-chan_. Kami tidak akan bertengkar lagi. Iya kan, Kana-_chan_?" Aoi menoleh pada adiknya untuk meminta bantuan agar mau bekerja sama.

"Iya, _onii-chan_ benar. Kami tidak bertengkar lagi. Kami janji."

"Maafkan kami, _kaa-chan_."

Ino melirik kedua buah hatinya satu persatu. Tatapan memohon yang mereka berdua keluarkan tentu saja membuat amarah Ino mereda seketika. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah buah hatinya, jadi mana mungkin ia tak luluh dengan tatapan itu?

"Baiklah, _kaa-chan_ akan maafkan kalian. Tapi _kaa-chan_ harap kalian tidak akan bertengkar seperti tadi. Paham?"

"Iya, paham, _kaa-chan_," jawab Aoi dan Kana serentak.

"Ya sudah, ayo lanjutkan makan kalian."

Diam-diam Aoi menghela napas lega. Beruntung hari ini _mood_ ibunya sedikit lebih baik. Jika tidak, ibunya pasti masih akan memarahi mereka. Dan jika itu tejadi, bisa dipastikan suasana rumah akan mencekam hingga kemarahan sang ibu reda. Ah memang, marahnya seorang ibu jangan dianggap sepele.

Sedangkan sang kepala keluarga yang hanya sebagai penonton sedaritadi menatap ketiga orang yang dicintainya dengan haru. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak merasakan suasana kekeluargaan seperti ini. Ia yang sering menghabiskan waktunya di kantor dan luar kota tentu saja jarang melihat dan berinteraksi dengan keluarga kecilnya. Makanya ia cukup terkejut melihat bagaimana istri tercintanya memarahi dan mendidik kedua anaknya yang langsung dituruti oleh mereka berdua. Sebuah kejadian yang luar biasa. Aoi dan Kana langsung patuh bahkan mengeluarkan tatapan yang ia yakin akan meluluhkan siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Ah anak-anaknya telah tumbuh dengan begitu cepat tanpa ia sadari. Mungkin benar ia memang harus mengurangi waktu kerjanya dan lebih menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya sebelum semuanya terlambat. Karena melihat pertumbuhan buah hati adalah hal membahagiakan dan tak pernah bisa diulang kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di teras belakang rumah, Uchiha Aoi menghela napas melihat kaos olahraganya terdapat robekan yang cukup besar. Penyebabnya adalah ia tak menyadari ketika kaosnya tersangkut pada kawat berduri dan ia langsung berlari mengakibatkan kaos tersebut menjadi robek.

Selain takut akan dimarahi sang ibu, ia juga khawatir apa yang harus ia lakukan pada kaosnya? Dua hari dari sekarang, tepatnya hari selasa ia ada kelas olahraga. Ah salahkan dirinya yang terlalu takut mengatakannya pada sang ibu sedari minggu lalu.

"Aoi-_kun_? Kana-_chan_? Kalian di mana? _Kaa-chan_ membuatkan kalian puding—"

Mendengar suara sang ibu membuat Aoi buru-buru menyembunyikan kaosnya ke belakang tubuhnya. Namun terlambat, sang ibu melihat dengan jelas ada yang disembunyikan bocah kelas 3 SD itu.

"Apa yang kamu sembunyikan, Aoi-_kun_?"

"Ti-tidak ada, _kaa-chan_."

"Hmm, benarkah?" Ino menyipitkan mata curiga. Sudah terlihat jelas bahwa anak sulungnya itu berbohong.

"Benar, _kaa-chan_."

Dengan hati-hati Uchiha Ino duduk di samping Aoi—perutnya yang besar benar-benar menghalangi seluruh gerakannya. Ia letakkan piring yang berisi puding coklat di sampingnya, menatap Aoi dan menelengkan kepalanya.

"_Kaa-chan_ tahu kamu berbohong."

Aoi tersentak, ia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap sang ibu.

"Coba tunjukkan pada _kaa-chan_ apa yang kamu sembunyikan."

Aoi bergeming, tetap tak mau menunjukkan kaos yang ia sembunyikan.

"Aoi-_kun_?"

Sama, Aoi tetap diam, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan memerlihatkan kaosnya. Ia benar-benar takut ibunya akan marah karena membuat kaosnya robek dan tak langsung memberitahu setelah kejadian, malah menyembunyikannya di bawah kolong ranjang.

"Aoi-_kun_!" Suara sang ibu makin keras dan tegas membuat Aoi cepat-cepat memerlihatkan apa yang ia sembunyikan. Tatapan dan aura ibunya sekarang membuat pendiriannya runtuh seketika.

Ino menerima kaos putih itu dan menemukan sebuah robekan cukup besar di sisi bagian kanan. Ah rupanya ini yang menyebabkan Aoi nampak ketakutan.

"Kenapa bisa sampai robek?"

"Paku."

"Hm?"

"Ka-karena paku, _kaa-chan_." Aoi masih belum berani menatap ibunya.

"Kapan kejadiannya?"

"Minggu lalu."

"Dan kenapa baru hari ini Aoi-_kun_ beritahu?"

Bocah tampan itu membasahi bibirnya. Rasanya suaranya selalu tersangkut di tenggorokannya tiap kali akan menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu. "A-aku takut _kaa-chan_ akan marah."

_Grep. _

Tubuh Aoi telah berada di pelukan hangat sang ibu, walau sedikit terhalangi oleh perut ibunya yang telah membesar. Iris kelamnya terbuka lebar, tak menyangka ia akan mendapatkan sebuah pelukan bukannya sebuah marahan.

"_Ne__,_ Aoi-_kun_." Ino menatap iris Aoi yang mirip seperti suaminya. "Lain kali kamu harus segera bilang. Untungnya paku itu tidak melukaimu, tapi kalau melukaimu bagaimana?"

Aoi memerhatikan ibunya seksama. "Itu mengapa kamu harus segera bilang ke _kaa-chan_. Agar _kaa-chan_ tahu bahwa kamu baik-baik saja. Okay?"

Walau ia dikenal sebagai cowok dingin, pendiam dan cuek terhadap hal sekitar di kelasnya, namun entah mengapa ia paling lemah jika harus diperhadapkan dengan keluarganya terutama ibunya. Padahal ibunya begitu cerewet—salah satu hal yang ia benci dari perempuan—dan seringkali memarahinya, namun bukannya kesal, tiap kali ibunya memarahinya rasa sayang itu justru bertambah. Rasa haru makin memupuk yang membuat ibunya menjadi kelemahan terbesarnya. Jadi, sebisa mungkin ia akan menuruti segala permintaan dan perintah sang ibu. Sebisa mungkin menjadi anak yang bisa dibanggakan ibunya. Dan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat ibunya marah. Selain karena itu akan mengguncang rumah mereka dengan aura hitam pekat, juga karena ia tak sanggup melihat iris _aquamarine_ sang ibu yang memancarkan rasa sakit karena ia begitu nakal.

Ia adalah seorang kakak dan ia adalah seorang laki-laki, jadi tugasnya adalah melindungi dan membahagiakan sang ibu, Kana dan calon adiknya yang akan segera lahir.

Ah bukankah ia begitu dewasa?

Aoi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, bertujuan agar air mata yang telah menganak sungai di pelupuk matanya segera hilang. Lihatlah, bahkan ketika ia berbuat salah, ibunya malah mengkhawatirkannya. Ia benar-benar anak nakal bukan?

"Maafkan aku, _kaa-chan_. Dari pagi aku membuat _kaa-chan_ marah dan sedih. Padahal a-aku pernah berjanji akan selalu membuat _kaa-chan_ bahagia, tapi aku malah—"

"Tak apa, Aoi-_kun_." Ino memotong ucapan sang anak, mencoba memberikan senyum menenangkan agar Aoi tak kembali berpikiran aneh-aneh—kebiasaan setelah bocah tampan itu berbuat sesuatu yang ia anggap sebagai kejahatan luar biasa, padahal itu hanyalah kenakalan anak-anak.

"_Kaa-chan_ memaafkanmu. Tapi ingat yah sayang, _Kaa-chan_ memang sedih kalau Aoi-_kun_ maupun Kana-_chan_ berbuat nakal, tapi bukan berarti Aoi-_kun_ gagal menepati janji menjadi kakak yang baik. Aoi-_kun_ tetap menjadi kakak terbaik bagi _kaa-chan_, _tou-chan_ dan Kana-_chan_."

Iris Aoi makin berkaca, tak sanggup menahan air matanya untuk segera jatuh. Sampai pada akhirnya ia terisak di pelukan sang ibu yang hanya mengelus rambutnya dan memberikan beberapa kalimat penenang. Nah kan, ia yang merupakan siswa paling dingin di sekolah berubah menjadi bocah cengeng di hadapan sang ibu.

Setelah Aoi berhasil menenangkan diri, Ino memutuskan untuk segera menjahit kaosnya sebelum mencucinya sore nanti. Sembari menjahit, ia juga menemani putra sulungnya untuk menikmati puding coklat yang hampir saja dilupakan. Tak berselang lama, Sasuke yang menggendong putri bungsu mereka muncul dari pagar belakang. Mereka rupanya baru saja dari swalayan, mencari selang panjang untuk digunakan mencuci sepeda Aoi dan Kana.

Mendengar itu, Aoi yang awalnya masih murung seketika menjadi semangat. Ia begitu menantikan kegiatan mencuci sepeda seperti yang akan mereka lakukan saat ini.

Sasuke yang dibantu oleh Aoi mengambil dua buah sepeda dari dalam garasi dan memasang selang panjang pada keran. Ino dan Kana bertugas menyiapkan sabun dan spons untuk mereka gunakan. Begitu semua siap, Aoi dan Kana langsung saja menyiram dan menyabuni seluruh bodi sepeda mereka, tak ketinggalan mereka saling menyirami satu sama lain.

Sasuke bergabung dengan Ino yang sedang duduk manis sambil menjahit kaos olahraga Aoi begitu merasa kedua anaknya sudah tidak membutuhkan bantuannya lagi. Ia melirik sekilas istrinya sebelum memakan puding di atas meja.

"Ada yang terjadi dengan Aoi? Kelihatannya ia murung tadi."

"Ia menyembunyikan kaosnya yang robek," cerita Ino sembari memerlihatkan robekan tersebut pada Sasuke. "Ia merasa bersalah dan langsung menangis. Ia juga meminta maaf karena belum menjadi kakak yang baik sesuai janjinya. Ah Aoi-_kun_ ... aku merasa khawatir dengannya yang selalu menangis dan merasa bersalah secara berlebihan saat aku marah."

Sasuke dengan seksama mendengar cerita. Merasa bersalah secara berlebihan?

"Menurutmu, apakah aku terlalu keras dalam mendidik mereka berdua, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Ino mulai serius, menghentikan sementara aktivitas menjahitnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian membukanya dan mengarahkan irisnya pada Aoi dan Kana yang masih asyik mencuci sepeda. "Tidak, Ino."

"Terus, kenapa Aoi-_kun_ selalu menangis jika aku marah? Ia selalu mengatakan permintaan maaf berulang-ulang karena tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik. Aku merasa aku terlalu keras memarahinya sehingga ia sampai seperti itu."

Pria 34 tahun itu tersenyum samar. Ia paham apa yang dipikiran dan dirasakan putra kebanggaannya itu karena tentu saja ia juga pernah mengalaminya.

"Kelemahan terbesar seorang anak lelaki adalah ibunya."

"Eh?" Ino menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Walau terlihat kuat, tetapi kebanyakan lelaki akan lemah terhadap wanita. Begitu juga dengan seorang anak seperti Aoi," ujar Sasuke menerawang. "Adalah kewajaran jika ia bereaksi seperti itu. Ia telah berjanji padamu agar menjadi kakak yang baik. Dan menjadi nakal mengartikan bahwa ia telah melanggar janjinya padamu. Itu adalah hal tabu, istriku. Lelaki dipegang melalui perkataannya."

Ino menatap Sasuke terkejut. Tak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja suaminya itu katakan. Jika yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah benar, maka pemikiran putra sulungnya itu begitu dewasa untuk anak seukurannya.

"Aku bisa berkata demikian karena aku pernah di posisinya. Aku juga pernah berjanji pada _kaa-san_ akan menjadi anak yang baik. Dan akan merasa sangat bersalah dan terhina begitu aku tak bisa menepatinya."

"Dan yang terpenting dan pasti adalah ...," Sasuke memindahkan pandangannya dari Aoi ke Ino kemudian menggenggam tangan istrinya, "kau adalah kelemahan terbesar bagi Aoi dan begitu juga denganku, semenjak _kaa-san_ meninggal."

Kalimat terakhir itu sukses membuat wajah Ino bersemu merah. Ia sering mendengar kalimat gombalan dan romantis dari Sasuke, namun kali ini rasanya berbeda. Mungkinkah kalimat itu mengandung makna bahwa ia telah menjadi ibu yang baik bagi kedua anaknya?

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Ino tulus sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Melihat itu membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil kemudian mengusap perut Ino dan mendekatkan mulutnya seolah ingin berbicara serius pada bayi yang diprediksi akan lahir dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

"Kau lihat, nak, _kaa-chan__-_mu sangat manis jika tersenyum seperti sekarang. Makanya, segeralah lahir biar senyuman itu makin lebar."

Ino memukul pelan tangan Sasuke, tertawa kecil dengan wajah yang masih bersemu. "Jangan seperti itu, bagaimana kalau dia lahir hari ini? Kita belum memersiapkan apapun."

"Tidak masalah, ada Aoi dan Kana yang bisa membantu."

Ino kembali tertawa, merasa gemas dengan tingkah suaminya. Yang benar saja, bagaimana jadinya jika anak ketiga mereka lahir seminggu lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya?

"Ini milikku!"

"Gantian, Kana-_chan_! Sekarang giliranku!"

"Tidak! _Onii-chan_ sudah tadi!"

Aoi dan Kana kembali bertengkar, dan kali ini mereka memerebutkan selang air yang menyebabkan sekujur badan mereka basah. Ino yang melihatnya memijit pangkal hidungnya. Baru saja tadi mereka membicarakan mengenai kakak yang baik namun sekarang pertengkaran dua bocah dengan selisih umur dua tahun itu terjadi lagi.

"Aoi-_kun_! Kana-_chan_! Berhenti bertengkar!"

"Kemarikan selangnya, Kana-_chan_!"

"Tidak mau! _Onii-chan_ jahat!"

"A-apa!?"

Merasa tak dipedulikan, Uchiha Ino makin geram. Baru saja ia akan beranjak untuk memisahkan kedua anaknya, rasa sakit dari perutnya yang tiba-tiba membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Sasuke yang melihat kejanggalan itu lantas mendekati Ino. "Ada apa, Ino?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Pe-perutku, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kenapa dengan perutmu?"

Ino makin mencengkram lengan Sasuke. Dahinya mulai berkeringat dingin dan kedua kakinya makin susah untuk menopang berat badannya.

"Bayinya ... bayinya akan segera lahir."

"APA?" teriakan Sasuke menarik perhatian Aoi dan Kana.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sasuke panik. Ini bukan kali pertamanya diperhadapkan pada situasi demikian, namun entah kenapa ia selalu panik jika menghadapi istrinya yang akan segera melahirkan.

"Ke rumah sakit."

"Ba-baiklah." Sasuke kemudian menggendong Ino dan menoleh pada kedua anaknya yang telah mendekat. "Aoi, Kana, _kaa-chan_ akan segera melahirkan."

"Apa!?"

Sasuke dengan hati-hati menggendong Ino untuk sampai ke dalam mobil. Setelah Ino telah berhasil duduk dengan baik, Sasuke dengan wajah panik kembali menatap Ino.

"Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Ambil perlengkapanku—ah astaga, aku belum memersiapkan apapun."

"Kenapa kau belum siapkan?"

"Karena kupikir bayi kita akan lahir seminggu lagi."

"Tapi harusnya kau sudah memersiapkannya! Kita tidak tahu pasti kapan bayinya akan lahir."

"Ini salahmu yang tadi berdoa agar bayi kita segera lahir!"

Pertengkaran kecil antara kedua orangtuanya membuat Aoi dan Kana kebingungan. Kedua bocah itu memilih untuk segera menjauh dari garasi dan mengganti pakaian basah mereka daripada kena semprotan dari ayah dan ibu mereka.

Ah, sungguh hari minggu yang 'menyenangkan' bagi keluarga Uchiha, kan?

Ya, namun akan lebih menyenangkan jika hari ini sang kepala keluarga tidak berdoa agar anak ketiga mereka segera lahir. Ah andai saja.

**E****nd**

**A/N: Holla minna… Hat kembali lg membawa fic baru hehehe. Akhirnya bisa buat ff SasuIno lagi, duh kangen… fic ini merupakan fic pertama Hat dengan genre family dan juga fic ini didedikasikan untuk event ketiga dari grup Fanfiction Indonesia. Jujur saja, ide fic ini baru muncul sore tadi dan langsung Hat ketik dengan kecepatan kilat banget, terus editnya juga rada buru-buru jadi benar-benar gk terlalu merhatiin bgt, entah typo, ebi, bahkan pemilihan katanya, mengingat event ini akan berakhir malam ini juga, huhuhu jadi maaf yah kalau fic ini jadinya amburadul banget :'(**

**Oia, anggap aja wajahnya Aoi kurang lebih mirip kek di cover yak hehehe**

**Well, Hat sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran lagi dari minna-san sekalian yah ^^**

**Sankyu…**

**#FamilyFI2019**

**Black Hat.**


End file.
